RightOnTheMoney (YouTube Channel)
RightOnTheMoney is a YouTube channel created by CSSC CNGC and currently managed by The RightOnTheMoney Company that creates high quality film, comedy, and gaming content. The channel is especially known for its South of America, The Unlucky Guy, and Mr. Bag movies. It is also known for its gaming videos, such as Minecraft, Team Fortress 2, and Grand Theft Auto V. You can watch RightOnTheMoney on YouTube or follow on Instagram. If you would like to contact RightOnTheMoney, please email jtekenterprise@gmail.com or Skype julianlee.712. RightOnTheMoney is open to all questions and partnerships. History 2014 Creation RightOnTheMoney was created in early 2014 by two Elementary School students. It's first video was ''Minecraft Mini Game: Flappy Chicken. '' Growth The channel went on to create more gaming videos and series like ''Mob Arena ''and ''Modded Survival. ''RightOnTheMoney also partnered with more YouTube gamers like Buddybone IC, now known as comiterGAMES. The channel was solely Minecraft focused at the time. Downfall It didn't attract many views. Authorities called for the creation of a private RightOnTheMoney channel. A channel called RightOnTheMoney Private was created for a brief period of time, but RightOnTheMoney saw no use in it and shut it down along with the main channel. 2015 Revival Julian got a new job in SSSI (Secret Stalking and Spying Incorporations), but after it was shut down, CSSC (Confident Selling Stacks Comapny) was created. CSSC's leader wanted to see how skilled Julian is at creating films, so Julian created South of America and posted it on YouTube under the channel name RightOnTheMoney (CSSC). RightOnTheMoney started making film, comedy, and gaming videos, getting hundreds of views on each video. An inspired friend created the channel ZentroFTW, which borrows heavily from RightOnTheMoney. CSSC wanted to create a second channel for "advertising", but Julian feared that this would lead to further competition. Julian later removed all CSSC branding from RightOnTheMoney to further grow the RightOnTheMoney brand. He thought that having a single brand to represent RightOnTheMoney would be better for the channel's appeareance. However, CSSC still refers to the channel as "CSSC RightOnTheMoney". CSSC created another channel called CNGC Youtube. This is allegedly because CSSC's leader was tired of having Julian control the majority of RightOnTheMoney. Despite Julian's fears, CNGC did not create much competition for RightOnTheMoney. CNGC stated that the channel was a RightOnTheMoney "advertiser" but many times failed to advertise RightOnTheMoney properly. In June 2015, the JTEK resources were revived and The RightOnTheMoney Company was created. Plagarism Incident between CNGC Youtube and RightOnTheMoney On May 2015 CNGC Youtube uploaded on YouTube ''BEHIND THE SCENES OF CSSC RIGHTONTHEMONEY SOUTH OF AMERICA ''which can be found here. RightOnTheMoney pointed out a mistake in the video in a comment. CNGC's leader later stated that the video was created solely for his own channel. This is proof that CNGC does not consider its videos RightOnTheMoney advertisements. CNGC went on to plagiarize RightOnTheMoney videos, using "advertising" as an excuse. Sometimes CNGC edited the video. Sometime in May 2015, CNGC uploaded a copy of South of America. RightOnTheMoney called for the video to be pulled down. CNGC did not respond for a few days, causing him to disqualify CNGC from the Video-Off. CNGC eventually removed the video and promised never to plagarise RightOnTheMoney again. Currently, CNGC and RightOnTheMoney are YouTube partners. Video-Off In June 2015, RightOnTheMoney held a competition between YouTube channels CNGC Youtube (Including CNGC's other channels) and ZentroFTW. The original purpose of the competition was to sell RightOnTheMoney, but was later changed to reward the winning channel with and intro. CNGC wanted RightOnTheMoney to participate alongside CNGC, but RightOnTheMoney rejected the offer. At first RightOnTheMoney wanted to cancel the competition because nobody cared about it, but soon people started getting interested. CNGC Youtube was disqualified for plagiarizing RightOnTheMoney, making ZentroFTW the winner. RightOnTheMoney later created an intro for ZentroFTW. Partnership with CNGC YouTube In August 2015, ROTM's parent company, The RightOnTheMoney company, acquired CSSC CNGC. This led to many partnerships between ROTM and CNGC, such as the Joe Firestone crossover, Hostage. Some CNGC videos were uploaded to ROTM.